


Sunset Surprise

by GuileandGall



Series: Violaceous Fury [45]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Dress Up, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Police Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: Days at the precinct can drag on, but Furia’s rare visits are the exact opposite. The time rushes past Troy. So, when he finds her in his office at home, he’s determined to make the most of the surprise.





	Sunset Surprise

**Sunset Surprise**

The house darkened with the setting of the sun. Only scant orange beams of light peeked through the curtains and blinds. As he approached his study, a bright shaft of light escaping the mostly closed door caught his notice, as did the soft humming from beyond it. While the first prompted the police chief’s hand to move for his sidearm, the second halted it and drew the corners of his mouth upwards, causing a flutter in his chest as well.

As much as he hated their continued separation, he understood the need for it. In any city, especially Stilwater, appearances went a long way. And there was no chance the personal connection between the Chief of Police and an escaped suspect and reputed gang leader would go unnoticed. It could bring about both their downfalls.

Rushing the last few steps down the hall, he stopped cold at the door. He took a long deep breath, his hand tensed into a fist before reopening to slowly press the door open. His body leaned with the action in hopes of catching sight of the intruder before she noticed him. Though Troy had not expected to find her in his study, his relief at the sight was unmistakable. Furia kept popping in on him here and there—his office, his home, she’d even hidden out in his car once to surprise him when he came out of work. Despite becoming used to the custom, she always found some way to surprise him.

It wasn’t so much the actual act of finding her among the file cabinets, bookcases, and his father’s old oak desk that shocked him though. The startling part was her manner of dress. To see her standing there using an old shaving mirror to perch his uniform cap on her head at a precise and jaunty angle wiped away the tension the last week and a half had stored up in his shoulders. Any lingering stresses of the day, thoughts of the looming yearly reports, and the calls from the commissioner and the mayor faded away as he leaned in the doorway, watching her. His gaze moved over her, every inch, from the tiny blue skirt the same shade as his jacket, which engulfed her, to the way she had swirled her black hair up under his cap.

“I think that looks better on you than me,” Troy noted, dropping his briefcase in a chair and hanging the hat in his hand on the coat hook by the door.

She turned, placing her hands at her waist with a delicate flourish. Her grip cinched the sea of blue fabric in such a way as to highlight the cant of her hips. Her gaze remained on him for a moment—soft, warm, and inviting—she glanced downward, inviting his eyes to follow suit. Leaning against the edge of the desk, he made a thorough study of the outfit she’d clearly planned to the letter, from the black leather boots that stopped just below her knees to the high hem of her skirt. Following the gold buttons of his jacket upward, he found her smiling sweetly at him with a distracting look in her haunting hazel eyes.

“It could use a little tailoring,” she stated in quiet reply.

He hummed in consideration, taking very slow steps as he crossed the room deliberately popping loose the polished brass buttons on his own coat that matched hers in every detail except fit. Shrugging the coat off, he caught the collar in his hand and threw it over the chair as he crossed the room toward his lover. She didn’t move, except to shift her hips and give him tiny changes in her pose. He studied her, long and carefully. The playfulness in her countenance brought a smile to his lips, and filled his heart with a light joyfulness.

“I think it looks quite fetching,” Troy argued.

Her familiar smile took on the curl of a smirk. “You’re biased, flatterer.”

“Biased I will freely own up to.” Troy slipped one hand around her waist in a smooth gesture, his eyes meeting hers, while his other hand grazed the edge of her jaw. “But my compliments are completely accurate.” His hand slipped behind her neck and pulled her lips to his. Troy let his body relax against hers when her arms encircled his shoulders, her hand smoothing down the back of his neck eased him further. Their mouths moved together in a languid kiss; her contented hum, soothing him.

“I’m glad they didn’t keep you late,” she breathed softly, her deft fingers loosening his tie.

The chief mirrored her actions in intent, slipping buttons loose on her jacket. Her costume piqued his deep interest. The possibility of peeling her out of his uniform enticed him more than he realized it might. She had gone the whole nine yards. One of his uniform shirts hung loose on her frame, secured with one of his ties at the base of her long neck. When her hands yanked at his tie, pulling it off in a slow hand over hand motion dotted with kisses, he gripped the lapels of the coat she wore.

“If you would have told me you were coming, I would have brought dinner.”

“ _That_ would have ruined my surprise.”

“True.” The coat fell to the ground in a quiet rustle that concluded with the dull thud of his badge. Small tugs and the rustling of his shirt made her motives quite clear. “But I fear my cupboards are bare.”

Furia leaned back in his embrace, tipping her chin downward and raising a brow at him. “I haven’t seen you in more than a week and you think I’m here for a snack?” she retorted. Pulling him close, her body shifted against his as her fingers threaded into his hair. Her kiss, like coming up for air, spoke volumes and reminded him once again that he was not the only one who was pained by the separation they allowed their paths in life to foist upon them.

He took much less care than she had with his tie, jerking it loose in a smooth motion as he walked her back toward his desk.

“Where are you taking me?”

Troy said nothing, merely stopping his advance when her hips met the wood.

“Oh, really?” she laughed softly against his mouth. “And what are you planning?”

He smiled, intent to answer her in the same manner, in deed rather than word. After slipping her onto the edge of the desk, he held her face softly, renewing sweet, gentle kisses which quickly intensified. Her teeth on his lips, her tongue slipping past the same incited his fervor. Not having her close made moments like this feel frantic; like stealing time from the devil himself.

As he slipped free the buttons of the shirt she confiscated, Furia leaned back against the desk, wrapping one of her legs around his hip as she watched his progress. That dare in her gaze was as appealing and frustrating as ever, but it sparked his own stubbornness. He ignored the last few fastened buttons, tugging the shirt open then pressing his lips to her pliant belly. When her hands teased through his hair, he let his own ghost up her sides. Placing kisses, higher and higher, his nose skimmed her skin and her body arched upward with a tender warm sigh.

Looming over her, he watched Furia lean back once more, as she blinked at him. Following the curve of her ribs, his hands closed on the clasp of her bra between her breasts. Wearing a front clasp bra confirmed the notion that she had something planned. Troy tugged at the closure, pulling it away from her skin and slipping it loose. The mischievousness in his smile matched the devilishness in her gaze; it made him think for a moment that he might be playing right into her plans.

In the next instant, he realized that really did not matter, because even if it was, he would gladly play a part in it. If she had a plan to seduce him, he’d be her fool without a hint of reservation. But it wasn’t without his own resources.

He bared her breasts, pulling the bra out of the way as her hands threaded through his hair. His hands moved down her ribs once more then traveled upward, barely skimming the base of the swell before retreating. His touch teased around her breasts, raising goosebumps and puckering her nipples in anticipation.

“Troy,” she breathed. Her fingers tightening in his hair. “Don’t tease.”

Drawing his lips away from her stomach he leaned over her. “I thought you liked being teased.”

“Mmm, I do. You know I do, but I want you.” Her hips shifted against his, without a doubt she’d know how much he wanted her, too. How much he ached for her.

With one hand planted on the desk next to her head, he drew the other lightly along the length of her collar bone. “Impatient, huh?”

She huffed at him.

“Might just have to make you wait. Make you beg for it.”

“I don’t beg,” she countered in that calm, almost menacing tone.

Troy smirked. “Sure, you don’t,” he chided, finally pinching her nipple and giving it a tug.

The moan that surround him, made his cock throb against the confines of his trousers. Going back to his teasing, Troy waited a moment for her to calm again. Once her eyes were back on him, he did the same to the other. The way she keened put him on edge. He could barely see past the haze of his own desire. Following that tug, he quickly lowered himself and wrapped his mouth around the taut sienna peak of her breast. Those incoherent sounds, her fingers tight in his hair, and her leg tightening around his waist stoked the tension in his groin.

His skin burned under her touch as he took in every sound that escaped her lips or rumbled beneath her ribcage. He fought the urge to give in, the growing desire to yank her skirt up and his trousers down and bury himself in the heat of her. Troy was determined to make the wait worth it for her, to savor every inch of her.

His mouth toyed with her other nipple, exacting a vocal and visceral response as she ground against his hips. Leaning over her, he inched her skirt upward with each roll of her body. Gliding his hands over the curve of them, he smirked at finding no panties.

“Tell me you left them in the pocket of my jacket,” he pleaded.

She gave him a little shrug and an almost innocent look. He mimicked it then raised his fingers to his mouth and licked them.

“Sí,” she answered with heavy breaths before he even touched her. “Sí, figured it might be a nice surprise whenever you wore that one next. Like maybe during one of those tiresome meetings with the commissioner,” she described. When she said the word commissioner Troy’s teasing finger plunged into her, making her voice crack. He buried it inside her before drawing it out completely to circle her clit before starting a long slow circuit. “I mean finding something soft and lacy in your pocket might just make one of those meetings easier to bear.” Her hips moved with the motion of his hand, her voice shaking and cracking with the teasing of each stroke.

Feeling the heat of her, inhaling her scent, none of it did anything for his control. “Tell me more.”

Furia’s breaths shook. Her eyes darted to his again with a pleading look. “Figure it might conjure warm memories. Make those grinding meetings glide by.” The way she drew out the vowels in her words and flicked her tongue against her lips pushed his arousal to the edge of painful. “Then later when you’re in your office alone, when you can take them out, imagine me wearing them. See me stepping out of them and perching on the edge of your desk with my knees open just wide enough to flash a glimpse of flesh.”

“Fuck, Sol,” he groaned, biting her belly

“Por favor. Te quiero dentro de mi, ahora![i]”

Troy didn’t know much Spanish, but over the years he’d picked up a little more and he knew _te quiero_ mean I want you and _ahora_ meant now; the rest he could guess from her tone. He straightened a hair and struggled one-handed to get his belt off and slacks undone. Furia finally leaned up, just enough to help him. As she pulled him close again, her tongue thrusting past his lips, Troy slipped his finger out of her stroking her wetness over the tip of his cock before giving into both their desires. With that first thrust, they moaned in unison against one another’s mouths.

They traded kisses with the same wanton abandon as they fucked. Her nails dug into the flesh of his ass as she pulled him into her. His hand slipped between them, hurrying to press firm circles around her clit, just to ensure that he’d feel her climax before his own. It worked. A strangled cry of his name left her shaking in his embrace, though she still jerked his hips toward hers as she rolled her hips into his every thrust. Her orgasm inspired his, and even after he ejaculated she still moved, moaning with that vibrant twinge in her voice. He moved with her insistent hands until he couldn’t bare it any longer and stilled.

Holding her, her body quivered in his embrace. Her breath burned against his neck as she buried her face against him.

“Perhaps I should wear your uniform more often.”

“Or maybe you should just encourage me to think about fucking you on my desk.”

He could feel her smile against the side of his neck. “You really do like doing that.”

“Gives me a memorable distraction when the paperwork piles up.”

She leaned back enough for him to see her face, glistening with sweat. “Oh, please tell me your secretary has caught you rubbing one out to the memory of us fucking on your desk.”

“Not yet, though there’s been ample opportunity.”

Furia giggled, her head falling back with the mirthful sound.

“What about you?” Troy countered.

“I’ve never been caught jilling off by your secretary.”

He laughed, pressing a gentle peck to her lips. “You know what I meant.”

“Why do you think I was in here playing dress up?” Her hands draped around his neck. “Though I do have to say, the best one is still the traffic stop. Is that video still going around the precinct?”

“You’re a dangerous woman.”

“Sometimes, but I’m really good at it.”

“That you are,” Troy agreed as he toed his shoes off then stepped out of his slacks. Encouraging her to tighten her legs around him, he lifted her off the desk.

“And just where are you taking me, Chief?”

“I think you need to be detained for further interrogation.”

Furia grinned. “You do, do you?”

“Yes, a very thorough interrogation.”

“Don’t I have the right to counsel?”

Troy considered it for a moment. “You’re not under arrest, just being held for questioning. Plus, I think a lawyer would just get in the way.”

“I don’t know. Get the right one and this could get really fun,” she teased.

His laughter blended with hers. “You’re more than enough woman for me, not sure I could handle extras.”

Lowering them onto the bed, he was glad she just let it go at that. Troy intended to savor every moment they had together that night, like he always did when she darkened his doorstep. Those visits felt far too sparse with far too much time between them. And the last thing he wanted was someone coming between them during those rare moments.

No, he wanted her all to himself, which didn’t seem too unreasonable since she’d be gone again before the sun rose. The thought saddened him, but her hands guiding his lips back to hers managed to quell it for the time being.

 

[i] I want you inside me, now!

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Inspired by this gifset: http://aconfidentgentleman.tumblr.com/post/119697752158


End file.
